Pictures of the Past
by BeastlessBelle
Summary: Amy finds some pictures that will change how The Doctor looks at someone in his life forever. One shot. Rubbish summery, but trust me. Mind blowing ending.


_**Don't ask me what inspired me to write this, I just think our darling Doctor has been holding out on this information for too long. Oh and message to all my More Harpers readers, it's not abandoned…or at least I hope not. My mum threw out my manuscript and I've been in a slump… but I digress. I own nothing, but if Matt Smith offered… **_;)

The Doctor was sitting in the lower levels of the Tardis, not really working, mostly just reveling in the glory of having a swing to play on. But of course, it's inappropriate for a 907 year old Time Lord to appreciate the simple fun of a swing. In his opinion, one of the most magnificent examples of physics, 'Other than my wonderful machine of course.' He reminded himself as the Tardis made a noise of unappreciated discontent. He swung back and forth, not really thinking about anything at all, which was rare, and twirled his sonic screwdriver between his long, slender fingers. Little did he know, there was about to be a whole lot on his mind in a very short amount of time.

-DW-

Amy was wandering the halls of the Tardis, which was one of her favorite past times. Rory, who had might as well have been half fish, wouldn't budge from the pool since they found it in the broom closet behind the mop and next to what seemed to be some sort of six nozzled alien vacuum. But she was fine with that. As long as he was in the water, he wasn't being a jealous psychopath. She walked along, putting rubber bands on the door knobs of the rooms she'd already been in, and came to a door she had never seen before. It was battered hard wood. She looked closer and realized that it had been pieced together splinter by splinter. Her eyes drifted up to the brass numbers on the door, 10. That was it. 10. Here eyes grew wide in recognition,

"No way…how is the door to 10 Downing Street a door in the Tardis?" She pushed the door open expecting to find a replica of the cabinet rooms or something, but instead she found a cluttered mess of a room. The only clean spaces being the four feet in front of a roaring fireplace whose flames changed colors, and the area under a hammock in the far corner of the room. With a small grin, she realized, she was in The Doctor's bedroom…well…Hammockroom. She roamed through piles of papers that looked as if they were raked into those little clumps all over the floor. Gadgets and gizmos littered shelves from the ceiling to the floor. She recognized only one large grouping of items that seemed to be a rather impressive collection of Zippo lighters. 'Firebug.' Amy commented to herself as she came to a series of pictures. The one closest to her was of her, Rory, and The Doctor, standing under a beautiful Venetian archway, all of them still soaking wet from that trip's mandatory day saving. The next was of just her and The Doctor in front of the giant window in Starship UK. Then the people changed. A man in a pinstripe suit with various men and women, two men and a blonde woman standing in what appeared to be Cardiff, and several others, all of eccentrically dressed men and beautiful women, with the occasional man sprinkled here and there….and a robot dog…Amy cocked her head at that. But then the pictures went back to a middle aged looking man in the strangest clothes to date. A great collar stood up around him and he smiled at whoever took the picture while a girl who looked like a teenager hugged him, this one had a caption 'The Doctor and Millennianna'. The next one was obviously taken later because the man had aged a little and the girl, the same teenager, was now a full grown woman and quite pregnant, 'Grandfather, Mummy, and Susannalillithdawn.' The Doctor was serious; he had a family once upon a time. The most heart wrenching picture had to be of a man from previous pictures with swishy hair and Victorian dress, whom she could now successfully assume was some version of The Doctor. He had a tiny girl in his arms who was crying into his velvet coat. 'Daddy says good bye to Rivenaraithica before he goes to fight the bad guys.' She brushed away a tear that she didn't know she was crying. She gathered up the three pictures and left to find The Doctor. She needed an explanation.

-DW-

"DOCTOR!" The Scottish war cry rang through the corridors of the Tardis. No matter how much bigger it was on the inside, when Amy yelled, it couldn't be louder.

"DOWN HERE!" The Doctor shouted from the swing. Amy ran down the stairs, pictures behind her back.

"Doctor, why is your bedroom door the same as the door to 10 Downing Street?" She asked sweetly.

"Remember when it was bombed back in 2005, sorry, my fault. Sifted through the rubble, found the pieces. You think that a 1000 piece puzzle is bad, try 9,363,124,129 pieces. Now that is a nightmare- how do you know it's my room?" Suddenly Amy got very sheepish. "Amy, did you go in my room?" She felt like a little girl…she'd broken the 'Don't wander off.' Rule from when she was seven…

"Maybe a little…or a lot." She said looking at her feet.

"Amy! Do I just walk into your room? No-" The Doctor said running his hand through his hair.

"You do too! You do it every morning! Jump on my bed and 'Amy we have adventures to go on!'" She did her best impression of the man before her. "And then you pull the duvet off me! You're lucky I don't sleep starkers!" The tables had turned, it was his turn to play defense. "Who are these?" She said pulling the pictures from behind her. The Doctor's eyes widened, he snatched the pictures from her and started walking up the stairs. At the sound of Amy's heels following across the glass floors he turned on the stairs.

"These aren't for you! You have no right. You are a guest and a companion, but you are _not _my family." He turned and started walking. She continued following.

"What happened to them, Doctor? Your daughters. Your granddaughter." she called. He stopped and dropped his head. He placed the pictures on the Tardis console.

"Mel died…" he said as he stroked the frame of he and his teenaged daughter, "She was only 300 when this picture was taken. Such a child, trying to be a grown up." He chuckled sadly, "She never forgave me after Susan." He pointed to the pregnant belly of his daughter, "I traveled with her, just like I travel with you, but she fell in love with a human. Stayed on Earth, got married, had kids. She had the kind of life she deserved. He mother disagreed. I never even got to say good bye to her. The Nightmare Child got her in the end…"

"The Nightmare Child?" Amy asked innocently.

"The Time War. How I lost my whole race. It was one of the horrors of the Time War." He was starting to cry, but he wiped the tears away. He wasn't going to let Amy see him cry.

"What happened to the little one?" Amy strode up next to him. Looking at the picture of the tiny, crying, little Rivenaraithica. Her blonde curls framing her face

"This was taken the day I left to fight the war. Just 40 years old. Still a toddler. She begged me not to go, but I had to. It was my duty as a Time Lord. Tradition, honor, and pride over family." He was going from sad to agitated.

"Doctor…What happened to her?" This one seemed to pain him the most.

"I don't know. And I hate that I don't know. But the last I heard from her was right before the Last Battle of the Dying Song. Never found out what happened to little River…" Both he and Amy's heads shot up.


End file.
